The American Host Club
by KeiDelaney
Summary: A group of Host Club Fangirls have decided to make their own Host Club in their American High School. So they gather up 7 of the school's most popular, and hottest guys and teach them the rules of Hosting. And when the Host Club are finally big enough on their own, they ditch the girls and become independent. And the girls want revenge.
1. Prologue

**Rated T for:**

**Minor swearing**

**Minor sexual suggestions**

* * *

**Prologue**

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" ANGELES ASKED, narrowing her eyes slightly. Her hand was paused halfway to her mouth with a French Fry.

"Exactly what I'm sayin'," Missy replied happily with her Texan drawl. She stole Angeles' fry and threw it into her mouth before she could react. Angeles pouted and stole Missy's apple juice in retaliation.

"I say its a good idea."

Everyone turned to see Aurora dancing towards their table, tray in hand, posse at her side. She waved the posse away and they fluttered off to their own lunch table only a few yards from theirs so they could stare wistfully at Aurora. She gracefully sat down, her hands perched elegantly on her knees, her back straight, her smile gleaming.

Angeles rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd think its a good idea. Cosplay and boys in the same sentence -its like a party for you."

"And you don't think its exciting at all?" Aurora countered accusingly.

Angeles huffed in exasperation. She looked to her group of friends for support. Stella, her usual partner in crime, was absent due to a softball meet so she was alone.

Danielle, flicking off a little lint from her pastel pink button-up shirt, said: "Well, I do have to agree with Aurora -it does seem like a rather exciting idea."

"But there's no one who could compare with the originals!" Angeles protested weakly.

"We're bound to find some boys," Kade inserted lazily. She had her feet practically in Angeles' face, so she had to crane around them to glare at her.

"But-"

"Sorry, Angel," Jessie interrupted. "But you're outnumbered and it really does sound fun." Jessie rarely spoke, but when she did, it was because she was passionate about the topic. So that almost always meant the verdict was final.

Angeles sighed. "Fine."

Missy cheered. "Yay! Lincoln High School, prepare for y'all's very own Host Club!"

* * *

**Sorry its sooo short, but Chapter 1 makes up for it! :D Enjoy!**

**I like feed back and tell me any errors I have! Thanks for reading!**

**-K**


	2. Chapter 1: The Boys

**Rated T for:**

**Minor swearing**

**Minor sexual suggestions**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Boys**

"DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND THE PLAN?" Angeles asked, looking up from the map.

"Yes ma'am!" Aurora and Kade mock saluted her and left the lounge.

"Back inna flash." Missy winked and disappeared as well.

The other girls left in similar fashions leaving Angeles alone in the abandoned teacher's lounge. It hadn't been used after some sort of 'haunting' a few years back. Ever since Angeles had been using the lounge, she'd never found anything haunting, so she declared it as her hideaway. When she had met the other girls, she introduced them to this place and it immediately became their little hangout. On special occasions, they still ate lunch here.

She inhaled and stood. The place smelt of stale coffee and too much perfume. She and the other girls had been able to clean the place up a little bit, moving around the furniture and removing old junk, so it was an OK place to be, but without any real renovation, the place was still just a teacher's lounge.

Angeles sighed and set out to find her mark: Dallas Moore.

* * *

Missy's hunch was correct -of course. She found her mark quite simply by putting herself in his shoes. She thought to herself, _If I were a bad boy, where would I be during lunch?_ So she thought of every make-out spot in the school, then narrowed down to the most secluded spot: Dead Hall.

Dead Hall was a hall with no classrooms with windows that faced the courtyard. There were a set of stairs close to the back of the hall with a spot underneath them, completely observation free. This place was only crowded during Valentines and Christmas.

Missy's shoes echoed against the floor as she headed for the Dead Hall stairs. When she arrived, she wasn't surprised to find a girl and boy, locked in an embrace making inappropriate noises.

Missy cleared her throat. And when nothing happened, said:

"If y'all 'er gonna be like that all day, I can come back."

The couple broke apart to give Missy annoyed expressions. When the girl -someone that looked vaguely familiar to Missy- saw the intruder was Missy, she blushed and stepped away from Khol: the school's bad-boy.

"Missy! Oh, uh, hey!" The girl smiled at Missy, embarrassed.

Missy smiled and nodded politely.

Khol, on the other hand, his stance said bored while his eyes said irritated.

"'Cuse me-" Missy thought of a common name "-Jenny, but would you 'cuse Khol and I?"

"My name's Jennifer," the girl said.

"You heard her," Khol said, eyes on Missy, "Get lost, Jenny."

"My name's Jennif-"

Khol sent her scurrying away with just a simple look.

"I've heard of your plan." Khol folded his arms over his chest and crossed his ankles, leaning on the wall. The stairs shadowed his face, making him unreadable. _Well played,_ Missy thought appreciatively.

"Hmmm?" she mused. "Didja?"

"Yeah."

"What plan?"

"Your plan to create an American Host Club."

Missy smiled. "That's good! What else?"

"A 'Host Club' is a group of guys that get paid to date girls. And you want me in it."

"Not bad," she cheered.

He shrugged. "I did my research."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"What d'ya say to bein' a Host?"

He feigned thinking about it. "Two words-"

"Heck yes?" Missy said hopefully.

"How 'bout 'hell, no.'"

Missy frowned first, but composed herself. She stood straightened and plastered on a lazy smile. "You too good fer this? That it?"

"No, I just think its stupid," Khol replied, a little too quickly.

Missy gave a little gasp. In her mind she screamed, _How _dare_ you mock my fandom?!_ But she kept her mouth shut. She gave him a withering glare.

"Its childish," he continued. "And lame."

"So you don't wan' girls flockin' to ya?"

"They already do."

"You don't wanna woo them girls?"

"Woo girls? Already do."

"Yeah but now, you'll have money ta do basically whatevah ya want! And ya know what money does to girls, yeah? Makes 'em go nuts. We'll fund your clothin', your eatin' habits, your travelin' expenses-"

Khol perked up and leaned forward, out of the shadows. Missy still couldn't see his eyes from under his long, dark hair. "You mean like a car?"

Missy nodded. _Hooked, line, and sinker_. "If everythin' goes ta plan, then we'll buy you any car you want."

Khol stepped completely out of the shadows and into Missy's personal space. He looked down at her, considering how short she was. He actually looked intimidating now. Now that he was staring straight at her, she saw his emerald green eyes.

"Can it be new?"

"Yep."

"Any car?"

"Yeah."

"When would I get it?"

Missy paused. "Well, prob'ly within the first 3 months."

Khol raised a brow. "Alright, and if I don't get my car?"

"Then we owe you however much money it takes ta buy that specific car ya want," Missy vowed.

"Deal," he said, holding out his hand.

Missy took it. "Welcome to the Host Club." She shuddered and pulled her hand from his. _It sounded so... _final_._

* * *

"Oh, Griffin!" a girl swooned. "You're so _heroic!_"

Jessie easily craned over the crowd of girls surrounding Griffin Wilson's lunch table. From her gatherings, this was the usual.

"I _know!_" Another gushed. "I can't believe he went back in the fire for that puppy!"

Jessie rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses back onto her nose. _Neither can I._ She pushed her way towards the center of the love-struck group of girls easily, melting between them as if she didn't exist. To most of them, she probably didn't. In the middle, she found a curly-headed blonde boy lounging with two girls under his arms. He grinned around to the girls and they squealed, all except Jessie. She waited until his startling blue eyes landed on her. His grin vanished and she beckoned him to follow.

He cocked his head.

Jessie smiled inwardly. This was her language: The Language of Silence.

She beckoned again, then disappeared, sure he would follow. Jessie disappeared, then reappeared on the landing that lead upstairs. She looked down onto the lunchroom and saw the Griffin Fangirls had all dispersed and that Griffin himself, was-

A hand tapped her shoulder and Jessie whirled to fine Griffin Wilson smiling down at her gently.

"You called, little one?" he mocked. He leaned down, too close for Jessie's personal preference. She fidgeted and leaned away from him.

She handed him the paper and shifted her gaze to her feet, ignoring all the looks she was getting from jealous fangirls. She felt his questionable gaze on her then she heard the sound of the paper unfolding. There was a short pause then:

"A Host Club?" Griffin asked.

Jessie nodded.

"You want me to join?"

She nodded.

Griffin gently put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. "As flattering as it is that you want me to be your prince, I will have to delicately decline." Griffin gave a Jessie a peck on the cheek and the girls in the school seemed to all sigh at once.

Jessie blushed and scrambled away from him, rubbing her cheek. She pushed her glasses back up her nose as Griffin began to walk off. Jessie snatched his wrist.

"Why can't you?" Jessie asked in her small voice. "Is there some scheduling issue?"

Griffin chuckled, turning towards her.

"Well? You fit the picture perfectly," she pointed out.

"I don't," he snapped too harshly. Jessie flinched away from him, taking back her hand. Griffin grinned sheepishly and looked down at the lunchroom, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not really, anyways."

Jessie cocked her head. "I'm not sure if you're trying to be modest, but you really are princely. Every girl in this high school thinks you're either God or his son. You have every girl drooling at your feet and waiting at your beck and call. The boys are jealous of all the attention and every other aspect of your life. Yet they idolize you at the same time." She paused. "I don't know about you, but I think that's pretty princely."

Griffin didn't look at her. "You seem to be the only one not affected by my princeliness." His tone was unreadable.

"I believe that you're princely, if that's what you're asking." She furrowed her brows, unsure of what he was trying to say.

He laughed and turned to smile at her, making her insides go to mush. "Alrighty then." He gave her his hand and she gently shook it.

Pushing her glasses up her nose with a smile, she said: "Welcome to the Host Club."

* * *

Stella rubbed her temples as Kade continued to bicker with the Dawson twins.

"We're not joining," the twins said in a firm tone.

"You are," Kade argued.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are_ not_."

"You _are __**so!**_"

Stella pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the forming headache. She held up a hand to silence them, and it worked. "Hush, you're are giving me a headache," she said with a twinge of annoyance. Kade stopped immediately and gave Stella a worried glance.

Stella's headaches were legendary. She Hypoglycemic*, meaning she got massive headaches whenever she had low sugar. And if she didn't treat it soon, she would most likely pass out. She usually carried a bag of candy with her, but she had left that back at the teacher's lounge and if she did something stupid like that, she usually had Angeles to cover for her.

But today Angeles wasn't here with her.

"Did you eat lunch?" Kade asked, taking Stella by her shoulders. Kade searched Stella's face as it was scrunched up in pain.

Stella nodded.

"What'd you eat?" Kade pressed.

She looked up nervously. "...Watermelon...and chips..."

Kade growled. "That's not good enough." She turned to the boys, who looked as if to be mentally planning their escape. "Do either of you have food?"

"I have few Pixie Sticks," Skylark (?) offered. He rushed to grab the sugar sticks from his back pocket then tossed them to Kade.

She snatched them quickly, ripped open the tops, and dumped it in Stella's hand. Kade looked straight into Stella's eyes and said, "Its gonna be sour, but this is straight sugar."

Stella gave her a strained smile under the light gloss of sweat on her face. "That'll work." She tossed back her head and dumped the sugar into her mouth.

Kade sat Stella into one of the Loft's chairs. As Stella's body tried to regulate itself, Kade also took a seat and faced the Dawson twins with a sigh of relief. She looked down at the table and tried to decide her next move when Stella nudged Kade with her leg.

Kade shot her a questioning glance when Stella nodded at the boys again. Kade looked up to see the boys with expressions in distraught. One of the boys -Blu-Jay?- even sniffled. He wiped a non-existant tear then turned to his brother.

"Such a display of sisterly action!" Skylark (?) wailed.

"So moving!" Blu-Jay (?) added.

"We're not-" Kade peeked at Stella beside her and realized-

_Huh,_ Kade thought in revelation_, I guess we do look like sisters. We have the same curly brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. The only difference is that Stella had freckles on her nose from being out in the sun longer than I, I was taller and leaner, and she was thinner._

"WE WANT TO BE LIKE YOU!" the twins blubbered. "SO WHOLESOME, SO LOVING!"

Kade blanched and stepped away from the boys as Stella, whose colour was returning to her cheeks, smiled in triumph.

"WE'LL JOIN! WE'LL JOIN!"

Kade smiled evilly. "Welcome to the Host Club, boys." She took their hands and did an awkward 3-way handshake.

* * *

"I _never_ would've guessed to find _you_ here," Danielle said sarcastically. She was leaning on one of the library's book shelves peering down distastefully at Alaric, who was sitting on the floor with an Edgar Allen Poe book in his lap.

He looked up at her with a bored expression. "Hey, Dani."

She sat down next to him and plucked the book out of his hand, sneering at the cover. " 'All the poems of Edgar Allan Poe in one?' " She thrust the book back into his hands as he chuckled.

Alaric flipped to the page he was on and read aloud:

" ''Mid planets her slaves,

Herself in the Heavens,

Her beam on the waves.

I gazed awhile

On her cold smile;

Too cold- too cold for me-

There pass'd, as a shroud,

A fleecy cloud,

And I turned away to thee,

Proud Evening Star.' "

He smirked at her as she turned away from him in a sniff. "So," he leaned back on his hands and gave her a lazy smile, "What're you here for?"

"What makes you think I'm here for anything?" Danielle clipped in a harsh tone, head whipping towards him. "Why can't I just visit you?"

Alaric chuckled again and leaned in close, cupping her jaw. Now, they were inches apart. Danielle's mouth opened a centimeter and the movement was caught by Alaric. His eyes flashed down to her lips then back up to her eyes.

"Dani," he said, his lips moving against her cheek, "You never come unless you want something." He moved away from her again and Danielle was left to restart her heart. "So, what're you here for?"

"Me and some friends of mine want to start a Host Club for Lincoln," Danielle replied, her voice smooth and steady unlike her heart. Took the book from his lap and put it back on the shelf. "And we want you a part of it."

For a few seconds, Alaric thought it over. Then,

"Who else is invited to this geek fest?"

Ignoring the fact that he just called her favorite fandom a 'geek fest' she listed the boys. "Dallas Moore: Freshman; 15; the Boy Lolita. Khol Woods: Junior; 17; the Bad-Boy. Griffin Wilson: Junior; 16; the Prince. Henri Chance: Senior; 18; the Triple A Boy*. The Dawson twins Skylark and Blu-Jay: Sophomores; 16; the Twins. And then you." Danielle paused then continued. "You. Alaric Simmons: Senior; 18; the Mysterious-Silent Boy."

Alaric nodded in appreciation. "Nice. Me likey."

"I'm glad Alaric the Barbarian likes it," Danielle said snootily.

"Ah, ah, ah," Alaric taunted. " 'Mysterious-Silent Boy.' Not 'Barbarian.' "

Danielle glared at him. "So are you in or out?"

"Of you?" Alaric chuckled and leaned in close again, his lips to her neck. "I'm in."

Danielle leaned away from him then shoved his head back with an angry growl. "Don't be a pervert, Ric. You know what I mean."

Alaric smiled at her and winked. "I'm not sure I do."

"_Are you going to be a Host?_" she ground out between gritted teeth.

Alaric thought about it then smiled. "Having a bunch of girls throwing themselves at me? Having you burning with jealousy? Being the center of attention? Who'd be stupid enough to turn down that opportunity?"

"I won't be jealous!"

"You're beautiful, luscious lips say one thing, but those sparkling hazel eyes of yours say another, Dani."

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

"Impossible to resist!"

Danielle stood and stomped out of the library, heels clicking against the floor, calling over her shoulder: "You are now a Host!"

Alaric chuckled to himself and pulled the Edgar Allan Poe book off the shelf again. He flipped to a random page and read aloud:

" 'In my young boyhood- should it thus be given,

'Twere folly still to hope for higher Heaven.

For I have revell'd, when the sun was bright

I' the summer sky, in dreams of living light

And loveliness- have left my very heart.' "

Alaric scowled at the poem, slammed the book closed and walked out of the library, regretting his decision immensely.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find her mark. In fact, _he_ came to find _her_.

As Aurora was planning on skipping out of the lunchroom in search of her mark, a hand grabbed her by her wrist and twirled her around. Aurora's dance skills kicked in and she twirled right out of the hands of her captor, her skirt elegantly twisting and turning with her. She laughed heartily and met the chocolatey gaze of her captor.

"_Bonjour, Aurore!_" Henri Chance smiled at her as hers broadened.

She and Henri had this weird connection between them. The played and flirted with each other constantly. They were like 'Friends with Benefits' without the sex. Everyone thought them together and called them the It Couple, but Henri had a steady girlfriend -Aurora's ex-best friend Gigi.

"Did you miss me, _chéri?_" he asked in his sexy French accent. Henri had just returned from a 3 month family reunion in France.

Aurora feigned pouting. "I did! Don't leave me again, Henri! I don't think I could stand it! I missed you so much my heart ached and counted the seconds you were away." She played into his arms and looked up at him with a grand smile.

He touched his forehead to hers and then gave her a little Eskimo kiss. "Never again, _mon amour._"

They both could hear the crowd swoon.

They smiled and released one another.

"I've been looking for you," Aurora said, getting down to business.

"I've heard," he replied. "Come." He waved her over to his lunch table and sat her in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at his posse. Henri generally hung out with the football boys, cheerleaders, and other popular mixes, but there were others among his group of lower status. He excelled in everything. Academics, arts, athletics -amongst other things. He was really a social butterfly.

Gigi, Herni's girlfriend, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Aurora asked on que. As usual, she didn't say Gigi's name. Also as usual, she asked because it was only appropriate. Otherwise, she didn't care.

Henri shrugged. "I haven't seen her since I've been back."

_That's right!_ Aurora thought. She had heard all the rumours that Gigi had been cheating on Henri while he was away. She probably wasn't here because she was too busy with that mystery boy.

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice. "Aurora, if it isn't you. Been awhile, babe."

Aurora turned to see Hunter McKinley: Captain of the football team. She smiled and gave a cutesy wave. "It has been a while. Why don't you come over tonight and we'll catch up?" She threw a wink his way and a few other football boys chuckled or wolf-whistled.

"Will do," he promised, flashing her a smirk.

"Such a flirt," Henri accused, tightening the hands on her waist. He nuzzled her neck and looked up at her through his thick lashes. "I thought you were with me."

The girls swooned again, giggling amongst themselves.

Aurora hit him playfully. "And you call _me_ the flirt."

"So, _quoi de neuf?*_" he asked, letting Aurora grab her own chair. "Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

Aurora shook her head and promised not to tell him about Gigi. She would let him find out on his own and be there to console him. "I came to ask if you'd join our Host Club," she told him.

Henri smiled at her. He knew what she was talking about. They were short-time 'Friends with Benefits' but there were longtime friends. He had heard her gush over the manga's _Ouran High School Host Club_ for years.

"You would be our Triple A Boy," Aurora continued. "AKA our All-around Boy."

Henri laughed. "Fitting title."

"So? What do you say?"

He looked down at her and his heart melted at the sight of her large, golden eyes. He knew that Aurora loved theatre and cosplay, and he loved to see her laugh and smile. He leaned over to her and pressed his forehead against hers. His hair fell over their faces and the girls squealed as the boys howled in approval. But they didn't kiss.

"_Oui, ma petite colombe,*_" he said finally in a soft voice.

"Thanks, Henri." She pulled away from him and gave him a flirty smile. "Welcome to the Host Club!"

* * *

Since Freshman were the only ones without the same lunch as the upperclassman, Angeles had to think of a creative way to find her mark. She would've put Jessie to the task since she was a Freshman herself, but Jessie wasn't comfortable with kids her age. Besides, Jessie took more advanced classes than her other classmates and was therefore considered a Junior in a Freshman body.

Angeles practiced her lines outside of Dallas' class before she went in herself, looking sheepish.

The teacher was in mid-lesson so he stopped and everyone turned to look at her. She blushed under all the gazes but made her way to the front of the classroom to the teacher. She handed him the forgery note by Kade that said:

_Please allow Mr. Dallas Moore to come to the counselor's office_

**_-Ms Thomas_**

The teacher -Mr. Garrets- shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I'm in the middle of an important-"

_Que the waterworks._ "I-I know you're in the middle of a lesson. But I-I overheard the Counselor speaking on the phone with his mother that-that-" Angeles choked off and begin to cry hysterically.

The class began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Uh, Ms..." Mr. Garrets hovered over her, unsure of what to do with a crying teenage girl.

"Oh, its his aunt!" Angeles wailed. "She was in a car crash!"

Now the students sat silent, waiting for the rest.

"His mother just wants him to be c-c-WAAAHHH!" Angeles rushed to Dallas and hugged him, still crying. "_I'm so sorry!_" Her voice had escalated and she sounded somewhat like a Banshee. She took Dallas' cute and somewhat chubby face in her hands. She looked at him with teary eyes. "I'll be here for you! No matter what! I promise! I'll help fill the hole in your heart!" She hugged him again and calmed down enough to whisper in his ear: "_Just play along with it._"

Angeles may not be a theatre buff like Aurora, but she was a damn good actress.

Dallas lifted his head and put on the puppy-dog eyes. He held Angeles tighter and quivered as if he were about to cry. "Mr. Garrets? What's wrong?"

After Angeles' performance, Mr. Garrets was moved to tears. He was trying hard not to cry in front of his students. He shook his head and made a dismissal gesture. "Take, her and go to the counselor's office," he said in a strained tone.

Dallas led Angeles the still blubbering like baby out into the hallway. As soon as they were out of earshot of Mr. Garrets' class, Angeles straightened, wiped her tears, and smiled.

"So what was all that for?" Dallas asked in a cutesy voice that meant he really hadn't hit puberty yet. His big dark brown-almost-black eyes were large, like an anime character's and his face _screamed_ innocence.

_Wow, he's __**sooo adorable!**_ Angeles thought, surprising herself.

"I needed to ask you a question," she said.

"OK!" He beamed at her and Angeles melted.

"_You're __**sooo cute!**_" she gushed, folding him into a hug. "_Omigosh I could just __**eat you up!**_"

Dallas squirmed out of her grasp and glared at her. "That wasn't a question!" he complained in his cutesy voice.

"I know, I know." Angeles took a moment to compose herself. "OK...My friends and I want to start a Host Club and we want you to be a Boy-Lolita."

He paused and looked thoughtful. "You mean like that manga? _Ouran High School Host Club?_"

Angeles smiled. "Exactly the one."

Dallas looked away sheepishly. "I would really love to, but I can't."

"What's wrong?" she asked, furrowing her brows. "Do you not like the Lolita title? I'm sorry if it offends you, but we really think that-"

"No, silly!" he giggled. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing profoundly. "Its not that, its just...I'm gay."

Angeles paused and rose her eyebrows, astonished. Then again, she thought, _I guess it _does_ make sense._ She smiled. "Well, in my honest opinion, I don't think that matters. I think its OK that you're gay. If you don't want to do this because you're uncomfortable with the idea, then that's completely fine. But I say, if you still want to be our little Boy-Lolita, then you can. All we're gonna do is help you perfect the role you already do quite perfectly. After that, you can choose however you wish to go. You don't have to do anything intimate with the customers."

Dallas' worried look vanished and he flung himself into Angeles' arms. Even for a Freshman, he was small. Maybe only 4'6''. "Thank you thank you thank you! I wanna be the Boy-Lolita! Thank you so much!"

Angeles smiled and set him back on the ground. "Welcome to the Host Club, our little Boy-Lolita."

All the boys of the new American Host Club gathered together in front of a door they didn't know existed.

"Is this the place?" Griffin Wilson asked the others, looking down at his own note he had received. The other boys had gotten them too. The notes had shown up in their lockers just after lunch. They hadn't seen any of the girls since they had been asked to join the Host Club, strangely enough.

_I thought they were going to keep us in contact until they had everything set up,_ Henri Chance thought. _**Oh bien.**_

"I guess it was a surprise party," Khol muttered.

"Ooh, yay!" cried Dallas, as he pushed his way to the door. "I _love_ parties!" He threw open the door and they stepped inside.

"_**Welcome, Host Club members,**_" said 7 female voices. "_**Welcome to Training.**_"

* * *

***Disclaimer: I am not personally hypoglycemic so if I get anything wrong, please tell me :D**

***Triple A boy: A person [in this case a boy] that excels at arts, athletics, and academics. Is usually a social butterfly, joins multiple clubs, outside community service -you know- over achievers.**

***In French, Henri says: "What's up?"**

***In French, Henri says: "Yes, my little dove."**

**Well! That's all for now! Tell me any errors I've made and feel free to PM me! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-K**

* * *

Sneak Peek into Chapter Two: Training

_When they made it to school, Kade hauled out a thick leather jacket from her overly-huge backpack she had been wearing during their run. She handed to him and Khol gave her an 'Are you crazy?' look._

_"Put it on," she insisted._

_"Lemme cool down first," he protested._

_His wife-beater was soaked and if it were possible, his jeans would've been wet too. She hadn't told him to dress for running. All she said was to show up at her house, gave her address, then left. And his combat boots were extremely uncomfortable to run in. He had to have blisters by now. And if he didn't, he would start to believe in God, because _that_ would be a miracle._


End file.
